


Day 6 - If Wishes were Fishes, then would we still be alive?

by Amemait



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Duo has PTSD and is handling it interestingly, GFY, Gen, trigger warning: PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait





	Day 6 - If Wishes were Fishes, then would we still be alive?

Fish were lucky, Duo decided, watching them swim past.

They didn't care about politics, or about fighting, or about any of those sorts of things. Fish just cared about whether they got fed that day. The little sharks were almost... Well. They were almost sweet, the way that they were swimming about there in their little tank, tails twitching. One of them floating upwards all dead, three others feasting on its dead fle- 

Duo turned away, saddened.

Clearly, they understood want.

Then there were was the tank with the dolphins in it. It was quite wonderful to look at, and- Oh.  
The dolphins were trapped there, despite their forever-smiling faces. 

So they must also understand the feelings of entrapment, of imprisonment; the all-encompassing fear that nobody was coming to break you out, nobody was coming to help you.

Then there was the smallest tank of all, the one that the children could use to play. There were starfish in there, and Duo watched with horror as one of the children ripped the starfish from the wall of the little tank and held it up in the air triumphantly, then screamed for her mother in foul fury and bit the hand of the aquarium curator when she rushed forward to ask the little girl to put the little starfish back.

Duo knew then and there that the starfish knew the meaning of terror, of horror, of pain and aunguish, and- 

Quatre reached up, placed a hand on Duo's arm.

"Hey. I think we should start heading back, Duo." Duo nodded woodenly, and Quatre patted him on the shoulder twice. 

"Duo. Let's go. Now. The others are waiting for us." Quatre carefully didn't step in for a hug, because he knew perfectly well what Duo was going through.

"Duo. They don't understand. It's okay for them not to understand - we risked so much so that they wouldn't have to. Let's go now, okay?"

Duo took a deep, shuddering breath, and turned to leave with Quatre. 

And he knew perfectly well that he had to cross 'the aquarium' off his list of fun places to go forever now.


End file.
